


Winter Party

by NocturnaIV



Series: Queen of Auradon [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, AK!Evie, AK!Uma, Ballroom Dancing, Day 20, F/M, Slow Dancing, VK!Audrey, VK!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: Audrey looked around her. She wondered who could make someone like Chad feel that he wasn’t a perfect fit in this world of fairy tales. Many princesses and princes looked at Chad with the hopeless desire to take advantage of his innocence. Which, Audrey understood. But at the same time, Audrey wanted to protect that fragility hidden in that smile of the comedy relief that Chad thought he was.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Audrey Rose
Series: Queen of Auradon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	Winter Party

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Audrey looked around her. The winter theme was interesting for someone like her, who didn’t know what winter was like outside the island. Audrey stared at the crystals hanging from the ceiling, mimicking winter ice. On one side of the dance floor was a skating rink where people were dancing gracefully. All there were young royalty. She looked at her dress, which while it looked like that of the nobility, didn’t lose her island roots. Chad had created a rose dress for her that showed off her shoulders and transformed into a light blue and green cape. But on top, like black transparent silk, the whole dress was covered giving it a pastel gothic air. Chad had his mother's talent for sewing and she had to admit that it was a comfortable and interesting garment to wear.

He, on the other hand, looked straight out of a fairy tale. Audrey had grown up on the island, surrounded by villains, attractive and fierce people, sexy and reckless. So, Chad, with his golden curls and sparkling eyes, his beautiful and cute face, his androgynous, masculine body… Was… He was so different. Like a rose inside the island. Something forbidden that should be hers but wasn’t possible. He wore an elegant light blue suit that matched very well with her and his white shirt had silver embroidered that sparks like magic. He had arranged for anyone who looked at them, despite looking so different, to immediately associate that they had come together.

Which was true.

Audrey didn't even know why she had agreed. It wasn't as if that brought her closer to the Fairy Godmother's motives for promoting the ban on magic. She had only heard Chad and with apparent indifference had agreed to be there.

“Tell me again why you've dragged me to this holiday party?”

“Because you are a princess.” Chad extended his hand to her.

“The moment my mother voluntarily went to the island with Maleficent, she lost her titles. _I_ lost my titles.” Audrey lifted her chin “But it's okay. I can control magic. What I have, I have achieved by myself. Much better than a title.” She waved her hand carelessly and looked at him “Your mother would understand that.”

Chad's gaze softened and he nodded. She had realized that the prince had been caught up in the culture of Auradon. But there were some good things about him. Like his dedication to doing the right thing. She suspected there was potential in him. A dedication that was similar to that which Harry professed to Ben as their leader. Audrey had always wanted something similar. Someone to always count on. Hers. Like Diaval with her mother and Maleficent.

Audrey took his hand and let him guide her. A servant announced them, and it was interesting to see how everyone was watching.

“You're popular.” She shot him an amused look.

“They think I'm a good match.” Chad denied “Attractive but silly.”

“You aren’t.” She turned and stood in front of him “Well, yes, you are attractive and charming, as all princes. But you aren’t silly. You underestimate my patience if you think I'd spend my time with a fool.”

“You don't have to lie.” Chad lured her to start dancing “I'm not very good in class.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow.

“Ben, Freddie, Harry, and I don't do well in class either.” She started to keep up with his rhythm, gently spinning around the dance floor. “Are you hinting we're stupid?”

“Of course not!” The prince looked at her in alarm. “They taught you other subjects on the island, right? So, that makes sense.” Chad gave her one of her most charming smiles. “I’ve studied this my whole life and I'm not good at it.”

“But you're good at history and politics, you're good at math and all things that have clear rules.” Audrey jumped to the beat of the music, Chad lifted her by the waist and spun her around like the other couples. Well, that was fun “And you're good at ballroom dancing.”

Chad visibly blushed. He shook his head, letting his curls moved. Audrey thought of her mother, enjoying every second on the island, hanging out with trolls and goblins, exploring the woods, and sitting with every villain who remembered their glory days, listening to them with too pure fascination. Maleficent used to tell Audrey that people could see weakness and naivety, stupidity, and innocence in Aurora, but the power she had among people was compelling. Audrey wasn’t like her mother. Actually, she was much more like Maleficent. A regal posture, haughty comments hiding flattery and malicious humor but an efficient and quick mind.

“Evie and Uma are excellent in everything.” He explained “Evie will be a great queen. And Uma will be... whatever she wants to be. Even if the title doesn't exist, Evie will give it to her. I…” He shrugged “I'm lucky they find me amusing to spend time with them.”

Audrey looked around her. She wondered who could make someone like Chad feel that he wasn’t a perfect fit in this world of fairy tales. Many princesses and princes looked at Chad with the hopeless desire to take advantage of his innocence. Which, Audrey understood. Something told her that to a certain degree Maleficent must have felt the same with her mother. But at the same time, Audrey wanted to protect that fragility hidden in that smile of the comedy relief that Chad thought he was.

She slid her fingers through the prince's golden curls just as the music ended. He looked at her in surprise and so grateful for the gesture that she again felt the urge to break him. Chad would definitely look good with his glassy eyes and flushed cheeks. He looked so needed to be special to someone. And she wanted someone loyal to her.

“You like fairy tales, right?” Audrey heard another festive song begin again, and this time he led him.

Maybe Chad was surprised but got carried away. Despite the height difference, he easily adopted a perfect and graceful figure.

“It’s what they have always told us,” Chad confessed.

“And that’s what you want to be?” She looked at him “The prince who saves the princess.” She closed the distance between them, and a mocking smile formed on her lips. “I have seen you train with the sword as much as with ballroom dancing and singing. You always seem to be perfectly dressed for your first meeting with your destined girl. You work so hard.”

He looked away.

“It’s not something my mother would want. She never wanted a prince. She just wanted to enjoy life.” Chad confessed, “But...”

“You’re a methodical romantic.” Audrey raised her eyebrows “So lovely.”

The perfect combination for disaster.

Someone tapped Audrey's shoulder a couple of times. She looked at a girl who seemed ready to interrupt them.

“No.” Audrey grabbed Chad's chin without taking her eyes off the girl “He’s mine.”

“But...” The girl looked around “Everyone...”

“Thanks, but I came with Audrey tonight,” Chad responded gallantly, though his cheeks were still red.

“But Chad...” The girl puffed out her cheeks “You always dance with everyone at these parties!”

“That reminds me of his parents' story.” Audrey replied with feigned innocence “The prince danced with all the ladies of the kingdom until the one came, and he forgot the rest.” She clicked her tongue “What a coincidence.”

Both Chad and the other girl looked at her in surprise. But Audrey only took the prince by the jacket and led him to the other side of the dance floor. On the island, when you claimed something like yours and you were powerful, people didn't get in the way. That's how the rules were. If Audrey said that Chad was hers, no matter to what extent or interest. He was simply hers. And until she figured out exactly why Chad was interesting to her, she wasn't planning on sharing him.

“Audrey...?” Chad asked confused.

She turned and faced him with her chin raised. In theory, she could use Chad to get closer to the Fairy Godmother and gain a greater understanding of magical beings and the laws of magic in Auradon. In theory, she could use this prince to gain access to anything she and her crew needed. In theory. But the island didn’t have nice things. The island had attractive, beautiful, handsome, or seductive things. But very few nice things. And like Diaval, Audrey was only attracted to pretty and shiny things. Things like Chad.

“Do you have a problem with what I just said?” She framed an eyebrow “Because you are interested in me. I know that. And you're not ashamed, because you brought me to this event where everyone can see us together. So, it shouldn't be a problem for you to be mine.”

“I would love to.” Chad smiled “I don't know what it means at all or how much it covers. And I don't want to ruin it. So, I'm going to need-“

“Rules and schedules. I know.” Audrey shrugged and got into position “Now I'd like to keep dancing. With you.”

Chad bowed and drew her back into his body, initiating a perfect synchronized dance. She got carried away, knowing that everyone was looking at her. The island girl, the daughter of a princess without crimes who preferred to go to the island than to stay with them. Audrey, Maleficent's apprentice, among them, enjoying a dance worthy of a fairy tale with the most suitable prince of all. Although for the wrong reasons for them and the twisted reasons for her.

Auradon had its little jewels. And Audrey wanted them all. Starting with Chad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
